


Day One: Deep-Throating

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Deepthroating, Drabbles, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Steve Rogers knows Tony too well, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why are there feels in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: A mission that nearly goes wrong has Tony struggling to show Steve just how he feels. So he does what he knows; sex.





	Day One: Deep-Throating

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October! I've never done one of these, and a lot of people seem to be dabbling in the Kinktober stuff, so I figured I could write little snippets for each prompt. They won't be super long or crazy like some of my other stories, but I'm hoping you'll still enjoy.

“ **Tony** .” The gasp over his head made the genius smirk around the hot flesh sliding between his lips. Brown eyes were focused on the flushed face of his captain, still streaked with dirt and blood from their mission. The mission that nearly took **everything** from him. An ache rose through his chest at the image of the shield tossed to the side, a motionless body being stood over by a menacing alien. Red stained the white stripes of his leader’s suit, the one that Tony had **made** for him. The one meant to protect him from harm or pain and especially from-

He wasn’t thinking about that. 

“You don't have to do this right now.” The words were tossed out between shaky breaths, blue eyes showing a care Tony didn’t deserve. Unable to answer, Tony hummed low, enjoying the sharp groan sucked in between Steve’s perfect teeth. His tongue slid along the base of the swollen cock, his mouth filling with spit, sweat, and pre-cum. It was filthy in a way that made the engineer’s toes curl. He moaned at the heavy sensation against his lips, his shoulders nudging the Kevlar dressed thighs in hopes of widening the captain’s stance. Callused hands wrapped around lean hips like bandages, holding his leader in place while preparing his next move. 

He shifted his knees to lean forward, muscles relaxing despite the adrenaline he could feel still vibrating between his fingertips. The burn that came with slipping Steve’s dick down his throat was a mixture of pleasure and pain, neither willing to give up their stance in Tony’s body. The thighs holding the super soldier against the wall tensed at the sensation, and he turned his gaze up to watch Steve’s head toss back while releasing a cry of pleasure. Hands that had tried to remain in their position on the medical wall gave up their charade of indifference, the rough gloves tugging pleasantly at the brunet curls, reminding Tony that they were **there**. Both were still breathing, and neither had succumbed to wounds that would have taken any lesser human out without a fight. 

“Oh God, God-Tony.”  Murmurs of pleasure shifted through the tense air, hips wiggling under the firm grip Tony pressed against them. If Steve wanted to break the hold, he could with little effort, forcing Tony’s throat to take even more of his throbbing cock. But the captain, so understanding in his hooded gaze, simply shifted in place, allowing Tony to swallow around him. The muscles in his throat brushed the sensitive tip of his teammate, brown eyes blinking back a set of tears when bobbing down onto his treat. Because even if America owned the Captain,  S.H.I.E.L.D took possession of the soldier, and Eriksen took the serum to the grave, Tony was the only one who could have Steve like this. A panting, sweating, trembling mess of a man who couldn't think of the American dream and doing the right thing at the moment. Who didn't care about missions or duties and obligations. Who wasn't dying or leaving Tony. He’d  **never** leave, no matter what demigod, alien or secret hydra organization came after them. Steve Rogers was his, and Tony would obliterate any soul who dared to challenge that thought. 

His wicked tongue lavished the velvet skin as he pulled back, only giving a moment of reprieve to Steve’s sensitive arousal before sinking back down again. The sharp press of the tip into the back of his throat made him angle his head down, looking up through long lashes when reclaiming the perfect position. Hands tightened in his hair with thread-thin restraint, blue eyes wide and dilated as they stared down at the enticing scene. Saliva made the engineer’s lips shine in the white light of the hospital room, and Tony was sure his face was flushed in the areas not marred with bruises or gashes. He took a final long swallow around the flesh, throat constricting tightly while rubbing all sides of the arousal inside it. And like a bowstring, Steve snapped. His body curled around Tony’s head, hands desperate to hold something solid while the world flipped. The warmth flooding Tony's mouth tickled his gag reflex unpleasantly, but he endured it while listening to his name bounce off the walls in soft gasps of pleasure. 

Satisfied with the weakening trembles above him, Tony slipped his lips away slowly, suckling the tip of his captain’s dick. The focused sensation seemed to jolt Steve back to the wall, and Tony grinned around the skin before letting it fall out of his mouth. No sooner had he released his hold, Steve dropped to his knees, but before the genius could grin and spit out a cocky remark,  hands yanked the man’s body into Steve. Tony blinked at the warmth surrounding him, arms lying limply by his side. Steve’s face buried into the tan slope of neck presented to him, and Tony felt a surge of something heavy blossom in his sternum. 

“We’re okay.” The words, sounding so thankful in the engineer’s ear, had Tony’s heart stuttering and breath pausing in his chest. Everything suddenly ached. The bruised back of his throat, the purpled skin around his arms, and the overworked organ in his chest all thrummed with the same pain. His eyes burned with salt water that had been so easy to ignore when he was throat-fucking Steve, and his fingers scrambled up to latch onto the back of the torn suit clinging to his teammate’s skin. Hands which had tugged so blissfully at his hair were back, soothing with their stroking. Moved by the soft movement, Tony dropped his head to Steve’s shoulder and shuddered. His first set of tears were silent, but Steve seemed to know. “We’re okay, Tony.” 

They were **alive** , and Tony had never been as grateful as he was now. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of Day One! this wasn't meant to be as heavy as it was, but then sweet old Sadie in my Discord had to go give me feelings so here we are. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Day Two: Begging


End file.
